


Impatient

by strawberrylovely



Category: Hallura - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylovely/pseuds/strawberrylovely
Summary: Allura comes home to Hunk and they only have one thing on their minds.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackberry_peachx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberry_peachx/gifts).



> this fic is for midnightpeachv who drew this [fanart](https://midnightpeachv.tumblr.com/post/172088029227/ive-got-hallura-on-the-brain-strawberrylovely) that i quickly became obsessed with lol <3 hope you like it!!

Allura comes home to the sound of her husband in the kitchen baking. The smell of bread in the oven wafts around her as she enters, smiling as soon as her eyes fall on her baker. As if feeling her presence, Hunk turns around, large grin growing on his face when their eyes meet.

“How was your day at work, my love?” he asks, pulling off his mittens so his hands can easily gravitate to her waist.

“Too long.” She offers her cheek for him to kiss, then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him close. “How was yours?”

“Better, now,” he smiles at her. “I’ve almost got dinner ready. Just waiting for the bread.”

“Bread?”

“Mhm, from scratch. My grandma’s old recipe.”

“Sounds wonderful, dear,” she says. Her hands slide down to his chest, fingers tapping lightly against his shirt. “But how much longer is your bread going to be in the oven?”

“It’s been in for a while, so I’d say we have about 15 minutes,” he says, his voice dropping low, knowing exactly what kind of mood his wife is in. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking the baker should knead something else while he waits for his bread to bake.”

Allura isn’t normally so spontaneous, but Hunk could never pass up a chance to put his hands all over the love of his life.

He doesn’t even get to respond, before her hands are under her shirt, unclasping her own strapless bra and letting it fall onto the kitchen floor. Her breast hang only slightly lower than before, hardening nipples perfectly outlined by the thin fabric of her light blue shirt. The sight has Hunk ripping off his apron and easily lifting the woman, who giggles wildly as he carries her to their bedroom.

She coos when he softly throws her down onto the bed, lifting her arms above her head teasingly as her knees draw together. Hunk slowly discards his shirt, slightly powdery with flour despite his best efforts with the apron. The sight on the bed below him has him half hard in his pants already, and he smiles as he moves closer, now hovering above her.

Hunk presses a kiss to her raised knee, right hand moving down to her hip to slowly unzip her skirt. She sighs when his hands brush over her legs as he pulls off the hindering clothing, tossing it aside with his forlorn shirt. His lips kiss down her legs, fingers pulling them apart as he descends. A final kiss to her inner thigh and she lets her legs fall, completely melted by his ministrations.

A thin pair of lacy panties separate Hunk from his target. He smirks and presses a kiss to them, the rough material scraping across his lips as he moves lower, giving another kiss and pulling out a quiet moan from Allura.

“Hu-Hunk, sweetie... Please-”

“Shh, I’ve got you.”

His large hands fold around her waist and move her up the bed, getting a better angle before an index finger pulls back the stretchy fabric to reveal her beautiful folds.

“So perfect,” he whispers, and lowers himself down, humming as his mouth makes contact.

Allura gasps, stomach twitching ever so slightly as his tongue laps over, not quite reaching deep like he knows she craves. Her fingers find their way to his hair, pulling impatiently, silently begging him to get a move on. He chuckles, sending vibrations through her pretty little cunt before licking in, making her grip loosen as she moans above him.

“Ah-! D-Darling...!”

Hunk shakes his head, both for her pleasure and in disbelief. He’s barely started and she’s already this close. His lips move to her clit, tongue flicking around it a few times before sucking it into his mouth. His teeth lightly graze the small nub before he’s popping off, blowing cool air onto the sensitive skin.

“Fffuck...” the expletive falls from her lips, something she doesn’t say often, except when she’s mad or Hunk has her on the edge like this. Or both. “I’m so, so...”

The flat of his tongue laps over her again, the tip dipping in and teasing her senselessly. Her body tenses, legs coming together on either side of his face, but then Hunk sucks her lips into his mouth and her legs fall, body jerking beneath him and cumming harshly as he helps her through her orgasm, tongue working her clit until she’s overly sensitive.

As Allura’s breathing steadies, he kisses up her stomach, slowly moving to hover above her. “Mm, you’re so gorgeous,” he says into her thin frame, trailing his messy lips along the exposed skin beneath her belly button until he reaches the edges of her shirt.

Her fingers move to the hem to pull it off before Hunk’s mouth stops her, kissing her thin knuckles and smiling when she wiggles a finger into his mouth. His tongue circles around it before his lips release, kissing the small digit as Allura pulls her hand away from his mouth.

“Keep it on,” he says. “Leaves more room for the imagination.”

Quickly he pushes off the bed, nearly ripping his pants from his body as he strips down, leaving Allura the only one still clothed. In another moment he’s on top of her again, hands traveling up her sides as he leans down to press a heated kiss to her neck.

His dick is heavy between them. The fullness of it lightly brushes against her stomach as he nibbles on the soft skin of her neck, giving her more attention than he does himself. He can wait for his release — she’s slightly more impatient when it comes to pleasure. Besides, he likes pampering her.

She’s writhing beneath his unrelenting mouth, receiving a hickey so dark she’ll have to wear a turtleneck to work for at least a week.

“Hunk, I want- I-“

“Hmm?” he says, finally releasing her from her torment. “Tell me what you want, Princess.”

“I-I just want to kiss you,” she breathes, hands coming up to wrap around his neck.

“Of course,” he smiles.

He leans down and-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP._

“Oh, the bread!” Hunk pops up and grabs his phone off the side table. “Hold that thought,” he winks, before nakedly running out of the room to tend to the oven.

 

“Impatient, much?” Hunk says a few minutes later.

While he had gone to take the bread out the oven, Allura had moved around, butt in the air with fingers moving deftly inside herself as she got off without him.

“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me?” she asks, a mix of frustration and pleasure fixed on her face.

“I dunno, I’ve got a pret-ty good view from over here.”

Allura whines sharply, demanding and begging for attention from her tease of a husband.

“Don’t worry, Princess I’ll take good care of you,” Hunk lilts, drifting over behind her to see up close what she’s doing to herself. “Although it looks like you’re doing fine without me.”

Her long fingers slide in and out of her little cunt, continuing to fuck herself on her hand while Hunk strokes himself as he watches from behind.

“N-No, I need you. Please, don’t make me beg, darling,” the woman gasps, slowing her movements when a jolt of pleasure washes through her.

“Okay,” the man agrees with a grin.

He pulls her hand away from herself gently, a promise of bigger and better things to come silently communicated through matching heartbeats. Allura crawls up the bed a ways to allow for Hunk to crawl up behind her, and she lays her head in the pillows, ass up and ready for whatever the baker will give her.

He bites a cheek, pulling out a breathy squeal from the lady that gets muffled into a pillow. A big soothing hand comes up to rub the sore skin, and the man presses a kiss to the spot in apology. Hunk’s large thumbs make their way down to pull back her folds, examining the way her whole body shivers and legs close together as he blows cool air inside once again.

“You’re so wet for me, Princess.” He licks a stripe up the throbbing lips to her puckered hole, pressing a kiss there too for good measure. “Nice and ready, just for me.”

“A-AHN!”

They both groan as he penetrates her, his thickness almost too much, despite stretching herself out before.

“ _Allura_ ,” Hunk breathes, grabbing onto her hips as he presses in further. “I-Is it too much?”

“No, not nearly enough,” she teases, smiling as she takes as much of him as she can.

The stretch is just shy of painful, and Hunk pulls out a bit before pushing back in, trying to get her used to his thickness before he starts his rhythm. Hunk has always been a big boy, but Allura never complains. He secretly thinks she’s a size queen, though she’d never admit it.

A few more slow movements of getting Allura used to the feeling, and she gives a thumbs up, telling Hunk she’s ready.

“Are you sure?” he asks, pulling out slowly just in case. “I don’t want to hurt you like last time.”

“We’ve learned since then, haven’t we love?” she grunts. “I promise, I’m ready.”

“Okay, but still, I- Hrng!”

“Ah!” Allura cries, face lifting off the pillows as she slams herself back onto Hunk.

“Allura! Are you okay?”

“Never better,” she sighs, letting her face fall back into the pillows. “Now if you so please, dear husband... Fuck me!”

“Alright, alright,” Hunk laughs.

 

He sets a good pace, slow but rhythmic, loving the way his beautiful princess seems to be falling apart below him.

Her hair is wild, draped and tangled all over her back and arms, flipped back and out of her face one too many times for her to claim it as anything but sex-hair. Hunk doesn’t mind her hair being everywhere. The faint tickle on his arm, the smell of her shampoo fanning into his face with every thrust. He loves it. Loves everything about her. And he especially loves the way she looks like this: the way only he can see her. Twitching and bouncing and moaning his name the way only she can.

 _Fuck,_ he loves her so much.

“I love you,” he whispers into her ear. He doesn’t remember when he’d bent over her, but it feels right, being pushed together so close.

“ _Yes,_ ” she breaths, the only thing she can make out in response.

Hunk can tell she’s close. Hell, he’s close too, but he needs _more._

“Lift up,” his voice demands gruffly, hands coming up to cup her breasts and pull her back against his chest. His thumb and index fingers twist a nipple each, causing her to jerk back and grind down onto him in response.

She‘s like dough, being shaped and squeezed and pressed between his giant hands. Those hands like magic, working her over and pulling her apart, only to knead her together again.

Suddenly, she’s being gripped by her hips, pulled closer where his large thighs nearly engulf her smaller ones beneath him.

She chokes out a moan at the sudden reposition, his cock pressing even deeper inside of her as they rock together, bed frame hitting the wall loudly as he speeds up his thrusts.

“I’m...close,” he grunts.

“M-Me too, _ahh._ ”

Allura’s hands stretch out above her, clutching to the sheets as hard as she can as his left hand sneaks between her legs and thick fingers circle her clit as he pounds into her.

“AGH, HUNK!”

“ _Allura!_ ”

Allura comes first, legs shaking uncontrollably as Hunk holds her by her stomach, continuously fingering her as her second orgasm rakes though her entire body. As she continues to twitch in the after shocks, she lets Hunk take over, slamming her hips onto him as he follows her to finish, her name spilling out of his mouth as he thrusts one last time, filling her up with his warmth.

“I love you... So much...” Hunk says, collapsing onto his side with Allura still pressed against him.

“I love you, too,” Allura sighs, content smile spreading across her face. She turns as much as she can in Hunk’s hold, pulling the hand from her stomach into her own and curling their fingers together. “You still haven’t kissed me, you know?”

“Oh! Oh, my gosh! I’m sorry, I’ll do it now!” Hunk says, unbinding their hands to pull at her face.

“No, too late.”

She turns back around stubbornly, pulling her face away from his grasp.

“Allura...”

“No, you decided bread was more important than kissing your wife.”

“I- You- We just-“

“I’m only joking,” she laughs, and pulls his face around to kiss him. “You know I love your sweet kisses.”

He smiles at her from above, brushing her messy hair away from her face, and presses another kiss to her forehead.

“Oh, but if you do ever leave to pull something out of the oven after eating me out and not finishing the job again, I’ll make you watch from the doorway and finish the job myself.”

“Hey, you were the one that asked how long the bread would be in the oven for!”

“Ugh, get out of me,” Allura says, pushing a laughing Hunk away from her.

 

When they’re all cleaned up, Hunk cuddles up to his wife, pulling her close as she wraps her arms around his bigger frame.

“Maybe this time it’ll stick,” Hunk says softly, petting Allura’s hair.

“You think?” Allura asks, pulling her face up to look into her husband’s eyes.

“I _know,_ ” he smiles, closing his eyes. “There’ll be a little Hunk or ‘Lura running around this place in no time.”

“Hmm... I can hardly wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> (a few months later)
> 
> Hunk: “I guess you could say there’s a...bun in the oven.”  
> Allura: “I’m leaving you.”  
> Hunk: “Noooo!”
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this fic, please leave a comment letting me know your favorite part! Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
